


i will sing for you until you're sick of me

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, There is no smut but I do mention sex kind of explicitly, but it's very short don't let that stop you, jungwoo has trouble sleeping and i have trouble writing fluff, this is better than I expected though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jungwoo has trouble sleeping. Taeil has the solution.





	i will sing for you until you're sick of me

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> this is my first time writing wooil and my second time trying to write [this specific prompt](https://auideas.tumblr.com/day/2017/10/06/). the first wasn't really a fiasco but my mind didn't take me where it should have -- the results might appear under this tag... eventually. promise it will have nothing to do with this piece right here. 
> 
> anyways, i challenged myself to write 3 different taeil centric fics for 3 different pairings for the tweek (taeil week), this is the second piece and i'll upload the third and last fic friday.  
> i have a hard time writing fluff but this prompt made it easier because it's fluffy and sweet and wooil are always very sweet too + they've been feeding us very well recently. i really hope you guys enjoy this, please let me know what you think and don't forget to leave kudos. <3
> 
> and i uh literally just finished writing this, i didn't re-read it and i'm publishing anyways because i gave myself a deadline and i must go through with it. i'm truly sorry for any mistakes or typos and also i'm sorry if this makes little to no sense. 
> 
> ah! the title comes from an arcade fire song called 'it's never over (hey orpheus)' and i made a [a little playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6E8V6JwxakrZifjZQ3-2AFrGhmodolvX) with songs to match the mood~ of this fic. 
> 
> i'm [@bloominggays](http://twitter.com/bloominggays) on twitter, let's talk. :)

 

> I quietly close my eyes  
>  And think of you  
>  And without knowing, I fall asleep

          EXO - Good Night

 

Taeil remembers that night like it was yesterday. He remembers the clothes he was wearing, he remembers all the songs he played and sang, he remembers how many drinks he had until a tall red haired man approached him asking why the hell he didn’t show up to sing last saturday. “It’s not saturday if I can’t hear you sing,” the man had told him. Taeil did remember the man’s face at the time, he was a regular at the bar and always cheered very loudly for him and gave him very generous tips but never really said a word, not until that night.

Taeil remembers how he stared at the man for long seconds until he finally managed to say something. Bewildered by how handsome the man looked and feeling tipsy from the drinks he had while performing, his words didn’t make much sense but the redhead smiled anyways, looking very amused.

Taeil remembers how they talked and talked until words were unnecessary and they had to use their bodies to communicate. He remembers how Jungwoo (that’s how the man was called) seemed to melt around his fingers, a whimpering and crying mess, moans turning progressively into screams. But more than anything else, more than the sex and the physical touch, Taeil remembers falling asleep feeling like that night had changed him in more than one way. He remembers how his last thought before falling asleep was about hope -- hope that Jungwoo felt just the same.

 

Two years after that night, Taeil sleeps beside Jungwoo every night. To be honest, Jungwoo kind of never left after their first night together. “I guess I just stayed,” is what he says, always smiling, when people ask them about how they got together. It took him less than  six months to move in with Taeil because it didn’t make sense for him to pay for an apartment he barely used anymore. Home is where Taeil is.

The pianist’s apartment is smaller than Jungwoo’s old place, but it is cozier, warmer, way more comfortable. It doesn’t have the industrial chic style Jungwoo was used to, it has Taeil’s style: plants all over the apartment, unmatching furniture, books and vinyls everywhere and three cats that made the house theirs; Taeil sometimes says he and Jungwoo are but mere guests there. This isn’t the life Jungwoo had planned for himself but, as he found out that night two years ago, he likes surprises and Taeil is always full of them.

 

Two months in their relationship, Taeil noticed something wrong that made him feel rather insecure. Every night Jungwoo stayed over, he would wait until Taeil fell asleep and then he would leave the bed. Before dawn, he would come back and lie in bed with the elder like he never left, never saying anything about it. At first, Taeil thought Jungwoo felt uneasy out of his own home, maybe he had problems making himself comfortable. But the weird behavior continued for months and months after he moved in and Taeil couldn’t understand why. He didn’t want to intimidate his boyfriend but he had to know or it would drive him insane. It was a saturday afternoon when he finally found it in himself to confront his boyfriend.

“I can explain,” Jungwoo said, looking embarrassed. “I didn’t want to worry you, I’m sorry… it’s just that, on most nights, I can’t sleep.”

It seemed like such an obvious answer, so obvious that Taeil had discarded it. His mind had came up with things far worse than just insomnia and for that he was ashamed. “No, baby, I am sorry. But why didn’t you say anything?”

Jungwoo sighed, feeling his cheeks reddening as he realized that he was about to open himself up. “I _said_ I didn’t want to worry you,” the redhead stared at the window, clearly avoiding eye contact. “And if I’m to be completely honest, which is what you deserve, then I have something else to tell you.”

Taeil furrowed his brows in confusion but remained silent, giving Jungwoo the space he needed to keep talking.

“I leave the bed to listen to your voice. As in, I put my headphones on and listen to your songs until I fall asleep... feel free to judge me now,” the younger shrugged sadly, ready to hear all about how weird he was. He closed his eyes in fear when he heard the other laughing, even though it sounded nothing like the laugh he was expecting -- there was nothing mean to it, only sweetness and warmth. And when Taeil finally spoke, Jungwoo understood why the man sitting beside him was the only one.

“Ha! I wasn’t expecting that! You always say I’m full of surprises but look at you. Why would I ever judge you? This is one of the sweetest things I have ever heard.”

The movie on the television was nothing but a background noise to their conversation and orange light painted the living room as the sun went down, making space for the moon in the sky. Jungwoo was sitting right beside Taeil on the couch; bare faced, wearing only his underwear and an old gray t-shirt, all domestic and all natural. More vulnerable than ever. He looked at the pianist with his eyes wide and shiny, small pout on his lips. Taeil had never loved him more than he did now.

“Since you think my weird sleeping habit is sweet, then let me tell you something else now that you’ve opened the pandora box,” all the tension was gone and Jungwoo was smiling, body relaxed and head tilted behind him, resting on the couch backrest while he stared at the ceiling only because letting Taeil look into his eyes would be too much vulnerability for one single day. Especially considering what he was about to say. “Now listen, you know how I was a regular at that bar you used to perform on saturdays, right?”

Taeil hummed in agreement, too busy drawing circles on Jungwoo’s left thigh to say anything else.

“Well, I used to go there only to listen to you,” the younger confessed, lowering his voice unintentionally. “I never even drank, really. The first time I stopped by was because I had a date there… while I waited for him, I heard you sing. That stupid boy never showed up and I have never been so thankful for being stood up in my whole life.”

Just like a child, Taeil felt all fuzzy inside. They never talked much about the circumstances of how they met and, for him, it was because those were very simple. Jungwoo was at the bar, Taeil performed there, they talked, fucked and fell in love. He never knew about the backstory until now. Jungwoo was, indeed, full of surprises himself.

“This is… a lot. I knew you were always there but would never think it was because of me.”

It was Taeil’s turn to avoid eye contact, eyes focused on his hand that was still drawing circles on Jungwoo’s left thigh. His face hurt from smiling but at the same time it was hard to believe what Jungwoo had just told him; not because he doubted his boyfriend or because he was insecure but because it all sounded like stuff taken from a romantic comedy script and not real life. Taeil had always been the skeptical type and Jungwoo was _the_ exception: what happened when they met was probably the closest someone could ever get to love at first sight, something the pianist never believed to be possible. Every day his boyfriend proved him wrong about something different, showing him new points of view and broadening his horizons. It was almost like magic.

After a moment of silence, Jungwoo spoke again. “Th-There is something more…”

“Huh?” What did he mean with more?

“I told you. Pandora box.” Jungwoo shrugged again, this time with a grin on his face. Less afraid and less apologetic. “After, I don’t know, the third time I saw you singing, I realized I managed to actually get some sleep on those stupid saturday nights. All the other nights? Living hell, sometimes I spent more than two whole days awake… and then I searched for your songs. They helped me,” Taeil took the younger’s hand in his, holding it tightly. “I never understood why you weren’t out there making tons of money with a talent like yours but, at the same time, my selfish self was glad because thanks to that I got to see you… I still have trouble sleeping, that’s why sometimes I have to take some meds, but it’s better now. You made it better.”

“Aren’t you so silly?” The elder asked as he let go of Jungwoo’s hand to hold him by the waist and pull him closer, speaking close to the latter’s right ear, face buried on his neck. “You sleep right beside me now, you have been for months, why didn’t you ask me to sing for you?”

Shivers went down the redhead’s spine, just like it always happened when they were too close. His eyes fluttered shut, letting his mind drift off while Taeil whispered sweet nothings against the crook of his neck. There was a new, unknown feeling warming up Jungwoo’s insides, telling him he was exactly where he should be. Taeil had just taught him the meaning of a brand new word: acceptance.

“Would you?” Jungwoo asked, trying to stay focused despite how Taeil’s lips felt against the skin of his neck.

“Mmm, Would I what?” The elder asked back, placing a soft kiss on Jungwoo’s jaw after each word.

“Sing me to sleep,” it felt like such a childish request, the embarrassment was unavoidable even though, deep down, Jungwoo knew Taeil would never say no to this. And he was right. Taeil pulled away promptly so he could look Jungwoo in the eye, making sure the other would be able to fully see and hear him.

“There’s so little I wouldn’t do for you, Jungwoo,” Taeil spoke gently, suddenly teary eyed because he was good at singing about love but not talking about it. “I’d sing for you every single night until the last of our days.”

 

And that’s how it started.

 

The first time they did it was three nights after they talked about it. Lying in bed, Jungwoo felt his mind refusing to slow down, ignoring just how tired he felt. He knew the night was gonna be a long one so he reached out for his partner.

“Babe,” Taeil heard a soft voice calling him. It was hard for him to answer because he was already almost falling asleep -- Taeil was Jungwoo’s complete opposite, he’d sleep anywhere, anyhow. The voice called him again, followed by a kiss on his left shoulder. A half-asleep Taeil tried to reply but couldn’t find the words, figured a sound would be enough for now.

“Mmm?”

Jungwoo giggled, low-key envying how easy it was for his boyfriend to just drift off into slumber regardless of the circumstances around him. “I need help,” he asked on a tiny voice. Taeil rolled over his own body to face Jungwoo, arms reaching out to the redhead on an attempt to bring him closer. “What can I do for you, babe?”

“Sing to me.”

The request helped Taeil waking up, he blinked a few times and tried to make sense of what he was supposed to do next. Slowly, the memory of the talk they had last saturday became clearer and he gave Jungwoo a kiss on the tip of his nose, a sign that he understood what his task was.

With the lights off and the blinds open, the city outside shed a purple-ish light inside the room. Jungwoo had burned a lavender incense to help induce sleep and even though it didn’t really work, the pleasant smell fit the atmosphere around them. When there was no distance anymore between the two, Taeil started singing on a low register, right into his boyfriend’s right ear, a song they used to listen together all the time when they first started dating.

At first, the pianist felt weird. He had never done this kind of thing before and it revealed a new layer to their intimacy. This was different from singing in the shower or while they cooked together, he didn’t feel like laughing but it also felt different from when he sang in front of people; a new found sense of vulnerability.

One of Taeil’s hands caressed Jungwoo’s hair gently while the other traced abstract lines on his back. The younger just stayed there, doing the best he could to relax but it was noticeable how tense his body still was. But it was okay, Taeil thought, they had all the time in the world. He watched carefully for the other’s reactions while he sang, hoping it was true that his voiced would help the man fall asleep. For the first time in his life, and that was actually kind of funny, Taeil was singing for an audience he needed badly to doze off.

By the time the brunette finished singing the third song, Jungwoo raised his head, which he had resting on Taeil’s shoulder, trying to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. Taeil stared back at him in silence, furrowing his brows as a silent question.

“I’m sorry,” the redhead spoke sadly, confusing Taeil even more.

“For what?”

“I’m still awake.”

Taeil snorted lightly before opening a bright smile and pulling Jungwoo even closer. “Don’t say that,” he pleaded. “I wasn’t expecting you to fall asleep so quickly, that is _my_ superpower after all.”

Taeil hated so much when Jungwoo apologized for things neither of them could control and it seemed to be a habit of his that was hard to let go. However, he knew that voicing how much he hated that now would make it even harder for the other to fall asleep, so he settled for singing another song instead.

While Taeil sang all of their favorite songs, time passed mercilessly. The world outside their bedroom fell asleep in spite of them, the sound of passing cars gradually disappeared and the moon made its way to a place high in the sky, its glow illuminating the whole city. Jungwoo was still awake but his body wasn’t so tense anymore, his jaw had relaxed and his breathing was lighter. At least they were on the right track, so Taeil kept singing.

It took more time than they thought it would but it happened. Suddenly, Jungwoo’s body felt heavier over the bed and his breathing started sounding just like a child’s. Taeil smiled to himself but finished the song he was singing to make sure it worked and then he checked once, twice, three times and yes, thank god, his boyfriend was asleep. Feeling more satisfied than he’d ever felt before, the pianist closed his eyes and fell asleep too, not even bothering to check what time it was.

 

After the first night, it soon became a habit. Jungwoo hasn't stopped going to therapy or taking his meds and he hopes that, with time, these things would make it easier for him to sleep but it’s undeniable how his nights are just better when he falls asleep to the sound of Taeil’s voice.

For Taeil, it stopped being weird after the first two weeks. After all, his boyfriend is his most loyal fan, his #1 hype man and it shouldn’t feel weird to sing for him of all people. In fact, it has become one of his favorite things about their relationship, to know that his voice (and, by consequence, himself) has such power over Jungwoo, to know that their bond is that deep. Maybe, Taeil thinks to himself sometimes, romantic comedies were right and some things are meant to be. Maybe that’s why he remembers every moment he spent with the redhead as if they’re inside a movie.

On some nights it could be tough, insomnia can seem impossible to beat. Still it’s better than when Jungwoo used leave the bed and stay by himself on the couch because now he isn’t alone, now he has someone to share the load with. It makes him enjoy life a little bit more because, just like Taeil, it is full of surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday taeil and dani. i love you both so much. <3


End file.
